


The Stilinksi Pack

by emaz0225



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Madeline Grace Stilinksi is the second born child of Peter Hale and Noah Stilinksi





	1. Summer break for Maddy

[Harrison Andrew Stilinksi](https://pin.it/rfert3vv6aktq4)  _ **age 16**_

_**[Madeline Grace Stilinksi](https://pin.it/6j3gvhwloly5hh) age 16 ** _

_**Miekzlaw ([Stiles) Genim Stilinksi](https://pin.it/sqoz3dq6hpwmhp) age 16 ** _

_**[Hope Alia Stilinksi](https://pin.it/sqoz3dq6hpwmhp) age 16.** _

_**I wake up in my bed in the cabin at cheer summer camp and I get up and I have a cold shower to get off the sweat and I put my hair up and I put on[sports bra ](https://pin.it/7wjouvsa5oxzdg)and I put on [jogging shorts](https://pin.it/y3qtiq4sxwetvh). I go out and I put on Nike shoes and I go outside and I look at the water and I miss my siblings and especially papa Peter. He always made sure that my siblings and I were safe and protected as did dad.  I go to the woods and I look at the moon and I feel my magic start to form I smile and I go to the canteen and I sit at my spot and I see my biggest rival Miss Veronica Parker. Come in and I look at her and I plan her death in Cheer this year. I take out a paper and I start a letter to Har-Bear. **_

_Dear Har-Bear,_

_I have been having fun at Camp but I have been having trouble at keeping my anger at bay. I miss Papa Peter and I think are Aunt Kate had something to do with the fire. Veronica Parker is here and I am gonna kill her this year at cheer. Love Maddy Stilinksi._

_**I close the letter and I kiss it and I close my eyes and I send it to Har-Bear and I grab a muffin and a cup of nuts. I eat and I go to my cabin and I grab my water bottle and I review my[Coregraphy](https://youtu.be/KepmpzZ89PU) and I smile and I look at the picture of Stiles and i. I go outside and I see Coach Bridget and she smiles at me and I wave at her and I go to my training pad and I do a bag flip and I do a cart wheel and I land and I do the spilts. I see my team come up  and we do are corio and I feel very good with it and after the practice I go to the lake and I go into the lake and I swim for a bit I get out and I go to my bunk and I take out a outfit and I take out my phone. I see a text from Dad saying " Hope has been staying to herself lately."  I sigh and I think I will be home in 2 weeks and I miss home and I hope papa Peter will wake up soon. **_


	2. Back from camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy comes home from camp and some thing happens

_**August 24th 2011,** _

_**I wake up and I get dressed into a crop top and flannel shirt and shorts and boots. I pack up my stuff and I go outside and I see Har-bear he comes running to me and swings me around.  We get to the car to start are car ride back to Beacon Hills I turn on the radio and I sing along to California Girls.** _

_**We get home and I take my bag up to my room and I hug Stiles and Hope and dad and I we eat lunch and then I go to my car and I head to the hospital and I go to Papa Peter's room and I sit on his bed and I take his hand and say " Hey Papa it is Maddy I missed you well I was away at camp I beat Miss Veronica Parker." I kiss his unscared cheek and I see he is getting a little better with his werewolf healing. I say goodbye to Jennifer Papa nurse I go to the perserive and I see my cousin Laura and we start to talk and we both agree that it was Argents especially Kate Argent.** _


	3. Harrison Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison thoughts on his family

_****_I _ **wake up in my room next to Miezylaw he is a spark well I am a Werewolf. I roll over and I check my phone and I see a message from Maddy saying Laura is in town. I get up and I get my hair and I put on shorts and a blue polio shirt and I grab a hoodie and I tie it around my waist. I walk to my door and I see my dad is up and he looks at me and says " Oh Harry you are awake I need you to look after your siblings I would of done Stiles but you know how he is." I nod and then Maddy comes down in her typical[fashion](https://pin.it/z7gv7ngmuttnrp) she is a werewolf/ elemental Witch thing and she gives Lydia Martin a run for her money. She hugs dad and then goes to the kitchen and makes a protein shake and she hums her favourite Disney song. I see Hope come down in [jean](https://pin.it/yks7aixijrru3y) shorts and [dad's old t shirt](https://pin.it/cppxjngl54ffmb) with a sketch book she is a elemental witch she sits in her usual spot and she looks at dad and says " Daddy I think Uncle Chris is coming and I feel a bad omen is arriving." He looks at me and says " Look after your sisters." He kisses Hope's cheek and leaves I go to my spot and I open my laptop and I go on my email and I see one from Jackson to meet him at are spot. I run up to my room and I grab my bag and I go to my car and I drive to my spot and I hand him the bag and he gives me 20 bucks and he says " Thanks now I can finally relax." I nod and we chill for a bit and I go home and I can here Scott and Stiles playing video games and I go up to my room and I take out my book and I write a chapter in it and I see Hope enter my room and she says " I feel that there will be death." I look at her and say " Hope calm down."  She nods and leaves I grab my photo album and see mom and dad and then one of Papa Peter and I. I sigh and I think this family is werid but what wierder is my Grandfathers one is A werewolf hunter and one is a witch the other is a human. I go to my closet and I take out my Dalian that dad gave me on my 5 birthday.  **_


	4. The dead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sherif gets a phone call of hikers finding half of a dead body in the woods

**_Maddy is sitting next to Hope on the couch well Harry-Bear Is right next to Maddy on her other side. Dad is in his chair and Stiles is making Popcorn for his Star Wars marathon. They are on Episode 2 when there dad gets the phone call that 2 hikers found half of a dead girls body in the woods he hangs up and heads to his room to put on his uniform and he leaves thats when it starts raining Stiles shouts in glee and runs up to his room and I look at Harry and Hope and I shake my head when Harry goes upstairs and I hear him say to Stiles " Mieksylaw_ ** **_Genim Hale Stilinksi you better not be going to Scott's to go looking for a half of a body." Then I hear Stiles run downstairs and outside and get in his Jeep and leave I roll my eyes and I go up to my room and I find my outfit for tomorrow and I see Hope come into my room and she asks " Can you do a face mask on me please Maddy?" I smile at her and nod and we do each other's faces and toes. Around 10 we hear Stiles come in and say " Stupid police dogs." I chuckle and turn off the light and curl in my dead but I feel a strangle feeling in my tummy and I gasp when I am pulled into a strange dream._ **

**_Maddy is in the woods._ **

  _ **I look around and I see my Papa looking[younger](https://pin.it/hqkxhgyo4gf4yv) and he says to me " Maddy I need you to know I killed Laura to become a Alpha to help my healing I did not want to hurt her but I need to get revenge for the house fire." He looks at me and he has a year come out of his eyes and says " Thank you for visiting me I love you always and forever Madeline Grace Hale Stilinksi." I feel him kiss my cheek and then I feel really dizzy. **_

_**I shoot up and gasp and I feel really sweaty and I go to my window and I hear a wolf howl and I my eyes go yellow and I go to my bed and lay down. I hear my door open in comes Harry and he says " Maddy boo I know your awake I heard the howl as well can I lay with you?" I nod and he curls next to me.**_


	5. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy goes to school and she meets the granddaughter of the guy who wrecked her family and also helped make it.

 

* * *

  _ **Maddy's alarm went off at exactly 6am and it both scared Harry and Maddy. Harry went to his own room and Maddy went to her vanity and puts her hair is pigtail braid and she puts on her make up it is on fleek and she puts on her morning mix and dances to it and she puts on her[outfit](https://pin.it/56n7lcpjxioxk3) and she goes to the kitchen and sees her dad with his cup of coffee and he says " Maddy good morning sleep well." I look at him and I nod and he says " When your siblings come down were gonna have a discussion." I nod andi go into the kitchen and I make my shake and I grab a apple to eat. She sees Stiles come down looking annoyed and then comes in Harry with a smirk we wait a good ten minutes and then Hope comes down in a preppy [outfit](https://pin.it/rcesa7rs3ptpiq) and I sit in my spot then dad starts his rant. " I know you guys are teenagers but that does not give you the right to easedrop on my conversations and go invistagating for dead bodies." I look at dad and say " On hope and Harry and I defence that was all Stiles." I hear Stiles say Hey and dad I get up and leave and head to my room and I grab my bag and I yell " Hope come on I'm ready to leave." She comes to me with her bag and her sketch book I go out to my car and I start my way to Beacon High and I get out and I go to my locker and I put my binders in it  and I put my bag in. I go out and I see Scott come in on his Bike and Jackson starts something to he is called over by Darren. I walk over to Scott and I hug him he was my first boyfriend last year Stiles comes over so I leave to go to Jackson and he looks at me and says " Maddy I am sorry for being a jerk to McCall." I nod and I hear Scott saying I heard a wolf howling. I think oh crap we enter English and I sit up front and I hear a girl outside talking to her mom and she did not bring a pencil I look to see Scott who is interested in her.  The principal comes in with her and says " Class we have a new student named Allison Argent." She sits behind Scott and I drop my hands in my lap and I cletch my hands in anger. Scott hands Allison a pencil and she smiles at him. After class I go to find Harry and I find him at the library I pull him to the back and I say in a whisper " Chris Argent is back in town with his daughter which means Kate will be back in town." He looks at me and pulls me closer and says " Just worry about your cheer practice." I nod and leave I walk to my history class and I see Lydia and Jackson talking with Allison and I walk to them and say. " Hello Lydia did you have a nice summer." I leave and I hear Allison ask them " Who is she?" I hear Jackson say " That is the one only Maddy Stilinksi the head cheerleader of Beacon Lions." I sway to History and I take out my iPod and I listen to Taylor Swift.**_

_**Noah's pov** _

_**I go to my office and I work on the case and I look up when I hear a knock and I see my younger half brother Chris. I nod for him to come in and close the door and I say " Christopher what a welcome surprise." He looks at me and says " I am here to stop Dad to coming here to hurt your brood of children." I look at him and nod and he leaves and I think of Peter who would have went crazy if are children were threatened. Later I go to the hospital and talk to Peter I tell him that Chris is back in town and soon my little half sister will be town.**_


	6. Cheer Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy Cheer practice and she sees Scoot do his unbelievable moves

_**Maddy**_ _**goes to the girls locker room and she puts on her[shorts](https://pin.it/45ragd3igzuw6c) and I put on my t [shirt](https://pin.it/cw5bei7e2l54w7) I remove my make up and I head outside to are part of the yard and I look at my squad and they are all pathetic this year besides a few members I was with last year and I start working the new members and I work them real hard. I look over and I see Scott do a impossible jump for him. I finish the practice and I shower and I go to Jackson he knows about the supernatural. He is my protecter and he is one of my best friends. I go home and I run to my room and I take out my journal and I put it on my bed and I go to my dresser and I take out my Nike skinny shorts and my panic at the disco tank top and I go to the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror and I think I will have to end Allison Argent for who she will become the only decent argent is uncle Chris. I put on my outfit and I put my hair in a pony and I go downstairs and I grab a shake and I drink it and I run outside and I see Hope on the porch with her sketch book she has a forest and a wolf and the old hale house incluffed in flames and I look at her and she says " Maddy you and I are both having those dreams about the hale fire I think it was aunt Kate." I nod as well and I sit next to her and we cuddle till Stiles comes home and he says " Dudes Derek is back in town." I look at him and say " For one Miekzsylaw Hope and I are not Dudes and is he ok." He looks at me and Glups and mumbles something about going to his room and Hope giggles. I get up and I start my run and I get to the Beacon Hills Police Department and I walk in and the deputies all smile at me and I walk into dad's office and he smiles at me and says " Maddy hunny what are you doing here?" I look at him and say " Daddy Hope and I are scared that the Argents are in town." He pulls me into a hug and says " I will protect you guys." I go back home and it starts raining oh great it is reflecting my feelings I head up to my room and I lay on my bed and I go back to when I was 5 and Papa Peter took me to the park and he told me that I am special and that I need to protect other people and myself. I sit up and I go to my desk and I pull out my photo album and I see are family photos mom really loved all of us and she protected us the best she could . My grandfather is a major asswhole he raised Uncle Chris a werewolf hunter and made Aunt Kate a pyschopath. Dad promised we would be different and he has kept that promise. Stiles has no clue about the supernatural and we want it to stay that way. **_

**_Later that night I get up from my bed and I go and have a shower and I put on my PJ's. I lay on my bed and I put on the radio and I look outside and I think back to the day I went on[my](https://pin.it/5z2ykrsxf77hc4) first date with Scott. With that I pass out to my peaceful dreams not knowing that night Scott asked out Allison Argent. _ **


End file.
